<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Exchange by Ren_Maisley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949184">An Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley'>Ren_Maisley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, Sunsets, Swords, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignatz offers to paint his professor a picture of a sunset as a thank-you for his extra sword lessons.</p>
<p>Written for Fluffcember Day 6: "Sunset/sunrise"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	“Enough.” The Professor’s voice held minimal inflection, but was firm. He sheathed his sword and turned back to the tree they set their things under.</p>
<p>	Ignatz staggered to a stop and lowered his sword, panting hard. He took off his glasses and wiped the sweat dripping off his face with his sleeve.</p>
<p>	He needed to become better with the sword in order to advance into the Assassin class, so Ignatz, after much deliberation, had taken the initiative to ask his teacher for extra lessons. He expected a flat refusal, as it was clear that Byleth was already spread thin with all of his responsibilities, but he had agreed almost immediately, only warning him that it would have to be in the early evenings and outside the monastery. </p>
<p>	Ignatz didn’t want to waste the professor’s time, so he channeled Raphael’s attitude and threw himself into the training. The first day hurt, and the second day <em>killed, </em>but his muscles were gradually getting used to the sword maneuvers the Professor was teaching him.</p>
<p>The sun was drawing low in the horizon as the artist put his glasses back on and sheathed his sword; Ignatz couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the sunset, causing him to fumble with the water skin the Professor tossed to him.</p>
<p>“Careful,” Byleth said, barely even sweating. He took a sip from his own water skin before tilting his lips upward. “You’ve made great strides, Ignatz. Well done.”</p>
<p>Ignatz choked as a bit of water went down the wrong pipe. It was rare for Byleth to look so happy when praising someone. </p>
<p>“It’s all because of you, Professor…. I hardly deserve the credit…. Thank you,” Ignatz finished lamely, his eyes drifting back to the orange sunset in the distance.</p>
<p>It really was beautiful: the greying blue sky blended into the vibrant golden color the sun was painting across the far-off clouds. Ignatz tapped his fingers against his thigh, itching to curl them around a paintbrush to try and capture this sight before him.</p>
<p>“What a nice sunset…” Ignatz muttered to himself.</p>
<p>“I’m fond of it as well,” Byleth agreed, suddenly standing right next to his student. “You must regret leaving your art supplies behind.”</p>
<p>Ignatz had nearly forgotten the Professor was there; he glanced at his teacher before settling his eyes back to the scenery.</p>
<p>“I’ll paint you a sunset,” Ignatz found himself saying. “I’ll start bringing my easel down here to paint after my lessons, studying the sunsets to make you the perfect picture.” He turned to Byleth, surprising himself with the seriousness of his offer. “It’ll be a thank-you for your precious time! Would you… like anything like that?”</p>
<p>The Professor stared at him, looking slightly baffled. But after a few moments he smiled. “I would like that. Thank you, Ignatz.”</p>
<p>Ignatz grinned back, excitement already buzzing in his veins. “Of course, Professor!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>